mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterlot Boutique
Canterlot Boutique is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. Rarity's dream of owning a boutique in Canterlot finally comes true, but it comes at a price she isn't sure she's willing to pay.__TOC__ Production and development M. A. Larson's website had listed season five episode fourteen with the title "Rotten Applejack"; television|accessdate=2015-06-27}} in June 27, 2015, Larson tweeted "Who do you trust more: me or zap2it??" and later tweeted that the correct answer is Zap2it. Starting with this episode, Jayson Thiessen serves as consulting director and Jim Miller takes over Thiessen's role as supervising director. Former animation director Denny Lu makes his directorial debut in this episode. Also, Meghan McCarthy resumes her position as story editor. Sassy Saddles was named by Amy Keating Rogers' daughter Moira. According to Rogers, two lines of dialogue were cut: one by the Bright Pony and Goth Pony and one by Rarity. The incidental pony at the end of the episode was designed by one of the character designers from DHX Media. Summary Rarity's letter The episode begins with Rarity eagerly expecting a letter to arrive in the mail. Pinkie Pie visits to offer Rarity a "strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake" and deliver her letter, as the mailpony came down with indigestion after sampling Pinkie's treats. Rarity opens the letter, and she is overjoyed to learn that some real estate has become available in Canterlot so she can finally realize her dream of opening a boutique there. Pinkie briefly shares in Rarity's excitement before she also comes down with cupcake indigestion. Canterlot Carousel The rest of the Mane Six and Spike visit Rarity's new boutique, named Canterlot Carousel, and they are very impressed. Rarity introduces the ponies to her new manager Sassy Saddles, who was responsible for putting together the boutique's grand opening. Sassy has a multi-point plan to bring Canterlot Carousel much business and success, starting with a line of dresses themed after the royal princesses. Twilight Sparkle even agrees to model the centerpiece dress during the grand opening. When the doors of Canterlot Carousel are finally open to the public, Sassy Saddles unexpectedly takes charge of the event. Though Rarity is momentarily shoved out of the spotlight, she manages to show off her new collection, including a dress modeled by Princess Twilight. Rarity dubs the dress "Reign in Stain," but Sassy advertises it as the "Princess Dress." After the opening, Rarity lightly confronts Sassy for stealing the spotlight at her own event, especially after Sassy takes one hundred orders for the Princess Dress. However, not wanting to disappoint her customers, Rarity vows to provide dresses to everyone in accordance with her "rules of Rarity." Rules of Rarity As her friends return to Ponyville, Rarity goes to work making the dresses, to the tune of an uplifting song. The Princess Dress becomes an instant success among Canterlot mares. Unfortunately, Rarity—who prides herself on making each of her dresses unique—soon becomes disheartened at making the same dress over and over. Rarity is briefly inspired to make a Princess Dress with a different array of gemstones, but one of her customers dismisses it because it isn't precisely what she ordered. Dejected even further, Rarity continues making Princess Dresses as before, sacrificing her "rules of Rarity" and creativity. Going out of business As soon as Rarity completes two hundred Princess Dress orders, Sassy Saddles enters with a hundred more. Despite the success of Canterlot Carousel, Rarity is miserable, but Sassy is too caught up in the fame, even briefly taking credit for the whole boutique. Rarity finally puts her foot down, saying if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, she wants no part of it. She also declares that she is closing Canterlot Carousel and demands that Sassy make flyers for a going-out-of-business sale. Rarity gets rid of the Princess Dresses and puts the other dresses she made on display. When the sale begins, she sees how much the customers like the dresses and decides not to close the boutique. Finally realizing what the "rules of Rarity" mean, Sassy apologizes to Rarity and prepares to leave. But Rarity allows Sassy to continue managing Canterlot Carousel, having always intended to remain in Ponyville. Sassy thanks Rarity and promises to run the boutique according to her rules. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: muffled Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations! :Rarity: What? :Pinkie Pie: What indeed. I bet you're wondering what warrants such a welcome! Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony that whisked up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes! :thonk :Pinkie Pie: chomp That strangely sickening flavor combination sounds just as bad as it tastes. :Rarity: I got it! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Got what? :Rarity: Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! hurk :Rarity: While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"! :Pinkie Pie: Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy! :Applejack: That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?! sighs Okay. Phew! :Rarity: weakly One... hundred more... Princess Dresses?! I'm the Cosmare cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable! :Rarity: Stop! This is not your boutique! And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it! Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! I'm closing Canterlot Carousel! :Sassy Saddles: What?! No! Oh, you can't, Rarity! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique! :Sassy Saddles: Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price. :Rarity: Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common. :"Whoa Nelly": Oh, my gosh, a sale! Do you have the Princess Dress?! :Rarity and Sassy Saddles: No! laughing Gallery References de:Das Canterlot-Karussell pl:Fiku-miku w butiku ru:Бутик в Кантерлоте